


It's Your's Anyway

by TheOriginalMapleLeaf



Series: Love, Laugh, Lust, and Lots of Angst [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalMapleLeaf/pseuds/TheOriginalMapleLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Gilbert are out drinking at a bar. They run into a crying Elizabeta, and Gil brings her to another section of the bar to calm her down. When, Matthew goes to find Gilbert to ask him something, he finds him but not in the position he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your's Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> First Book in 4LA

As a tall, young, Canadian blonde male stormed out of the MapleBeer, a Canadian restaurant and pub, a slightly shorter, German albino male with reddish pink eyes frantically followed. It was winter and snow was softly falling around them.

"Matthew, wait!" The German man yelled after the Canadian, German accent thick and heavy, "Mein liebe. Please don't go."

Matthew whipped around staring at the albino with a murderous look in his dark lavender eyes.

"No Gilbert, enough with the 'mein liebe' crap, I've had enough. Two years we've been dating. Two amazing years, but you blew it all out the window tonight. I saw you and Elizabeta, and now I wonder, how many times has that happened? How many times have you kissed someone else behind my back, eh? Three? Four? You know me better than anyone else, including my family. You're the one who saw me when everyone else ignored me." By now Matthew's eyes had lost their murderous glint and now a sad depressed one replaced it. "But I guess giving you everything wasn't enough, eh? Donc, je suis fait. Fini."

Matthew turned and started walking away, but then he remembered something and turned back towards Gilbert, who stood there silently wallowing in guilt.

"Oh and you can take this!" Matthew said with silent tears streaming down his face, as he gently tossed a small black velvet box towards him, "It was supposed to be yours anyway." With that Matthew walked away, rounded the corner, got into his car, locked the doors and broke into loud heavy sobs.

Gilbert just stood there, looking even more guilty than before, as Matthew walked away. As soon as the blonde disappeared around the corner, he dropped to his knees. Looking at the box that had landed in the snow in front of him, he sobbed and muttered German cuss words in despair. Gilbert slowly picked up the velvet box and opened it. Inside was a ring, a simple golden band laid on a bed of silk. It had an infinity sign carved into it and gemstones were placed securely into the carved gold symbol. At the center, where the line crossed was a diamond. The rest were smaller red gems that alternated in shade, looking closer he could see they were tiny rubies, which were Matthew's birthstone, and garnets, which were his own. As he looked at the ring he also saw that there was something engraved on the inner part of the ring. He sobbed again when he saw the loopy cursive it was wrote in. It was an almost perfect replica of Matthew's hand writing. The engraving read, "My love for you is infinite." Gilbert stared at the ring in shock. Silent tears rolled down his face, as he slowly turned the ring over and over in his palm.

"Gilbert!" A female voice shouted. Said man whirled around, towards the voice, anger evident in his expression, only to see a familiar face. Elizabeta was running out of the bar, working to get her forest green coat on as she was running towards him.

"Gil, I'm so sorry!" She said apologetically, her Hungarian accent thick with sorrow, as she stopped in front of him, "I didn't mean to. Its just Rodd-."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Eliza! And Roderich is no excuse. Mein Mattie left me and just when he was going to propose," Eliza could heard that he was trying not to cry more than he already had, through the tone of Gilbert's voice.

"Gil-."

"Don't Gil me! Your screw up caused me to loose the best thing that ever happened to me. It took him 3 years to ask me out and 2 years to get the ring. I've been waiting 5 years till he was ready Eliza! Five long years and you blew it for me in less than 5 seconds! Ich hasse dich! If mein Matthew doesn't take me back I will never EVER forgive you," Gilbert screamed as he stormed away. He found Matthew still in his car curled up in a ball sobbing so hard, Gil wondered how he could breath. He walked over to Matthew's car and lightly tapped on the window. Matthew glanced up through his tears. Gilbert opened the front passenger door, sat down in the seat and closed the door.

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked using Matthew's pet name. Matthew stared at him, the look of sadness, anger, and betrayal clearly shown on his face. His face was red and his eyes puffy with tears still running down his cheeks. As soon as Gil sat down, the door was closed and Gilbert faced Matthew, a loud sound of a hand meeting a cheek could be heard.

"I probably deserved that," Gilbert said as Matthew punched Gilbert's chest, "and that too."

"Vous pouvez parler maintenant," Matthew said slightly less hostile now that he got that out of his system.

"I'm so sorry. I have never cheated on you, you're the first partner I've had that I've loved to this extent. I could never cheat on you, Ich liebe dich zu viel. I didn't kiss Elizabeta, she kissed me." Gilbert said. Matthew looked at him, anger still evident in his expression but it seemed to be fading away slowly.

"Continuer," Matthew said with a shred of annoyance.

Gilbert continued, "I had asked her how she and Roddy were doing and she said that they broke up because of an argument they had. Then out of nowhere she kissed me and as I went to push her off you came out of thin air and ran off. I know you probably don't believe me and I sound and look like one of those player  
arsch holes but I'm telling the truth. And you know why I ran after you?" Gilbert tipped Matthew's chin up so he could look him in the eye, " because mein love for you is infinite." All Matthew could see in Gilbert's eyes was love and with that Matthew's disbelief and anger bled away and . He leaned forward to kiss him and Gilbert met him halfway.

 

 

Translations:

German

Mein liebe - My Love  
Mein - My  
Ich hasse dich - I hate you  
Ich liebe dich zu viel - I love you too much  
Arsch - Ass

French

Donc, je suis fait. Fini. - So, I'm done. Finished.  
Vous pouvez parler maintenant - You may speak now.  
Continuer - Continue


End file.
